Life Like You
by Diomalica
Summary: What Happens when Toph and Katara switch bodies during an argument? Will they find out how difficult life is as each other and settle their differences? Or will they never understand and have to be each other forever?


Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the crazy characters, I just like to mess with their minds, literally!

"OW TOPH! There was no need for that!" Katara yelled, her screech echoing through the forest. The blind earth bender had sent a rock flying at Katara's head.

" yes there was Sugar Queen, I'm fed up of you telling me what to do" Toph stuck her bottom lip out.

" STOP CALLING ME SUGAR QUEEN MUD SLUG!" If Katara had been the avatar she would have defiantly been in the avatar state. Toph grinned and sent another, bigger rock into Katara. The rock slashed across her face, leaving a huge gash. Blood trickled down her face, dripping onto her dress. Katara glanced at her dress, then at the grinning Toph, and sent a water whip at the blind girls feet. Toph fell to the ground and landed with a thud. She slammed her fist into the earth and Katara went flying backwards. In the sky, a storm was brewing up, but the arguing girls paid no attention. Katara was about to throw ice shards at Toph when a horrible pain sized her head. She placed her hands on her temple and knelt on the ground rocking back and to. Toph was having the same problem, but when the pain erupted in her head she went down on all fours. The benders collapsed on the ground, their bodies twitching. They stayed like that a while, and the rain started to pour down on them. Lightning struck in the background.

" Wake up sleepily head!" Aangs annoying voice had worked its way into Toph's head. She stirred, but didn't bother opening her eyes, knowing that all she would see was darkness. She tried to move but her bones were bruised and everywhere hurt. She opened her eyes. Light flooded into them. Toph snapped her eyes shut.

" I'm dreaming right Twinkle toes?" She asked Aang.

"Um, Katara, are you okay? Only Toph calls me twinkle Toes." Aang sounded confused.

" I AM TOPH!" Toph yelled, only realising that the voice wasn't hers. She opened her eyes again. Sat in front of her was a bald kid with an arrow on his head. ' the world is so colourful' she thought getting wrapped up in the moment. But then she snapped back to reality. Why did Aang think she was Katara, why could she see and most importantly why couldn't her feet see? Toph looked down at her feet and shrieked in horror. They were encased in strange fabric, known to most as shoes. Toph tugged at them, screaming.

" GET IT OFF!" Her voice wavered with insecurity. Aang looked a little scared and immediately pulled the shoes off Toph.

" Katara I'm going to fetch Sokka, DONT MOVE" he dashed off towards Sokka, who was gathering water. Toph looked and around and spotted another body lay on the hard ground. She looked at it on confusion.

' so that's what Katara looks like' she thought. Then a horrifying thought crossed her mind. She put the hand on 'Kataras' head. The shrieked as she realised, Kataras hair was her own. It all made sense now, they had somehow swapped bodies. She decided to keep quiet until Katara was awake so they could discuss what to do. Toph sat down and acted natural when she saw the boys returning. She saw a rather tall guy, with a weird thing in his hair approach her.

" she just started screaming and it was weird, you don't think... She going crazy do you?" Aang finished as they approached the girls.

" Katara, how are you feeling?" Sokka asked, with concern in his voice. Toph took a breath.

" I'm fine... Um... Ermmmmm" Toph stuttered, she wasn't good at acting Katara. Sokka and Aang looked at each other.

" Katara are you sure you're fine, like no fevers, sicknesses?" Aang asked. Toph did feel slightly sick, but she assumed it was just nerves.

She nodded.

" gee, we really need Toph to come around right now, to see if your lying Katara" Sokka said, looking at Toph's (Katara) motionless body.

" I made breakfast, I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up" Aang gave Toph a huge smile. In her head she was thinking idiot but she made an effort to smile back. Aang handed her a plate full of veg. Toph looked at it in disgust, but forced a few mouthfuls down. There wasn't much point. About a minute later she brought them back up all over herself and Kataras sleeping bag. Sokka looked at his 'sister' in disgust and sorrow. Aang just had a worried look on his face.

"Katara, you are not okay, that's your favourite, and you just threw it up!" Aang gasped. Aang looked at Sokka. Sokka looked at Aang.

" ill clean the mess up, you can do Katara" Sokka said.

" NO WAY you do Katara, ill do the mess" Aang said. " she's your sister" Sokka grumbled but grabbed Toph by the arm and took her to the stream.

" look, Katara it's best if we get this over with, I'm not going to look, you just take you dress off and wash in the stream, I'll wash you dress further downstream" Sokka grumbled. Toph decided she wanted to make it hard for him. :)

"No" Toph said. She was about to earthbend him into the river when nothing happened when she stamped her foot. Then she remembered Katara was a waterbender. She sighed. In the end she removed the dress and bathed in the river, not really caring if Sokka saw her, after all, it wasn't her body.

Meanwhile...

" I CANT SEE!" Aang bolted upright and rushed towards 'Toph'

" Toph, it's okay, you have never been able to see remember? Your blind" Aang reassured her.

Katara has no idea what was going on, but she decided to shut up. She just sat there and felt her body, starting with her feet. They were rough and naked, with no shoes at all. The. She felt her head, the thin hair loopies were no longer there, and instead a sturdy headband took its place. She gasped. She was Toph! Katara tried to remember what she and Toph were doing before she woke up. There was a fight... And she collapsed. That was all she could remember.

" Toph let's go and find Sokka and Katara" Aang suggested, breaking the silence.

" No!" Katara said firmly. Aang sounded suprised. " I mean, I've hurt my feet, I can't walk"

Katara had no intention walking anywhere, she couldn't feel a thing through her feet and she couldn't see.

" Um... Ill fetch Sokka wait- oh never mind" Aang saw the siblings approaching and rushed to greet them. He hugged Katara but she pulled away from him.

" I need to speak with Kat-TOPH immediately" Toph ran over to her body and pulled Katara to her feet, then dragged her into the bushes to talk, leaving Aang and Sokka utterly confused.

" do you have any idea what's going on?" Toph asked.

" I know that we've changed bodies but that's it." Katara replied. " should we tell them?"

" no lets just see if we can figure it out." Toph told her.

" Toph... It's really scary being blind, I can't defend myself or anything." Katara whimpered.

" it's really scary being able to see... It's so much to take it and my feet don't work" Toph sighed, scuffing her foot along the ground.

" and Katara, I really need to pee" Toph added, squirming uncomfortably.

" no way! You are not going to see my body" Katara whispered fiercely " you will hold it "

" you going to have to guide me, I told Aang your feet are hurt so you couldn't walk or see so play along" Katara whispered before they left.

Authors Note- Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, there will be more to come, I don't plan on making this story very on though, about four or five chapters or maybe six. I have another ATLA fanfic idea that I need to write, and a legend of Korra one shot that's nearly done. So there will be more to come, HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR ;)


End file.
